


ART: Surprise!

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Final Fantasy Art [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, FF7/VII / Compilation of FFVI
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Ink, M/M, Male Character of Color, No Sex, Pencil, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: During a "steak out" things can get boring and lonely. But Reno may never fear...NOW IN COLOR.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Final Fantasy Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094414
Kudos: 5





	ART: Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first colored line - art of Reno/Rude ever! Yay! I'm happy! I posted the line art a ways back.
> 
> Disclaimer: Reno and Rude are owned by Square Enix. I make no money off of this.

[ ](https://imgur.com/ztD5l25)


End file.
